


Lamp

by CirceSalazar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirceSalazar/pseuds/CirceSalazar
Summary: Light. Shadow.The world was not exactly like that but he always had been since he met.Now it was time to return to the true vision. It was time to turn off the lamp.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Lamp

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, this publication is my authorship
> 
> 2\. Word Count: 150 words
> 
> 3\. I hope you enjoy it

Light. Darkness.

That was what he saw. The little lamp really shone in that dark moonless night. He saw all the time and never understood why he was so hard to understand. Nor does the fact of being divided between the two. See how faded the other side the constant light emanating from the lamp.

For a long time he was attracted to that. Since that person had walked away from his life forever. When he saw him leave without stop. That distant memory swamped by light, perhaps so far it felt.

He sighed. It was time to forget.

Simply, it was time to separate from that. He put his hand, ready to turn off the lamp. However, he froze without even have touched it. A small whisper came from the dark side, which was behind him.

It was a very special way to call.

The owner, someone died.

Yami.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, well, what can I say? It is my first job in english, so I doubt that is really good. Can you help me? If you find a mistake, tell me, please.
> 
> Yeah, I'm nervous.
> 
> amm, what else? Oh, yeah, I publish this first in Spanish, I'm from Mexico and if you read this fic in english an spanish, you can find diferences. The reason is easy: I need pusblish a drabble with 150 words.
> 
> Well, just excuses for me.
> 
> Any reviews?


End file.
